Many people now own a number of different computers, from a desktop or laptop computer at work or home, to a tablet or slate for reviewing digital content, to a smartphone for mobile computing and communications. Computer users transition frequently between these devices, for example, leaving their personal computer in their office during lunch and carrying their smartphone with them.
At times, a computer user may want to move information from one device onto another device. For example, a computer user may employ the power and convenience of her desktop computer to type in the address of an upcoming travel destination and to get directions to the destination. To make the information mobile, the user can print the directions and carry them along on the trip. The user may also take a picture of the desktop computer's screen, and look at the image of the map captured in the picture as need be on her mobile device display. Alternatively, the user could copy a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for a map from a browser, paste the URL into an email to himself or herself, send the email, and then open the email with his or her mobile device and select the hyperlink for the URL.